I Count the Days till I See You
by xXKatsumiXx
Summary: Sakura has been waiting for Sasuke for forever. She brings him back, but she suddenly disappears. My first fanfic so please be nice. The story is better than the summary.
1. Prologue

I Count the Days Till I See You

Prologue

"We need to get Sasuke back."

Sakura had just told her companions what her plan was. None of them had noticed that Sai was with them. Kiba and Lee just stared at her.

"Even if we could find Sasuke, how do you think we'll get him back to Konoha? I mean, we can't drag him back."

Kiba was trying to knock some sense into Sakura, but with that bold glow in her soft green eyes, it looked like nothing could stop her from whatever she was going to do. He just turned to Lee and sighed.

"What's your plan then?"

Sakura look at them and grinned. "You'll see." The others looked at her, but shrugged. After all, she was the one who dragged them here to talk to Naruto. _She's the one in charge after all, _they both thought.

**

* * *

**

Sasuke opened his eyes painfully to see Karin healing him. "Where the fuck am I?" Sasuke snarled at Karin. She took a step backward, looking afraid. Sasuke sighed inwardly and asked again, this time more politely. "Where am I?" Karin thought that this was opportunity to take advantage of him. _Sasuke-kun will finally be mine!!!_ She started giggling, and Sasuke thought to himself why Karin was even his teammate. Karin took a step forward, fluffing her hair in the process to try to look and act seductive, but it only made Sasuke cringe with disgust.

"I don't know where we are Sasuke-kun. Madara just brought us here…**alone**…" Karin tried to purr but it came out sounding like a cat. She tried to push herself against him, but he pushed her off.

"Where's Jugo and Suigetsu?" Sasuke's patience was waning.

"I really don't know." Karin seemed genuinely confused. He sighed.

He had a lot of things on his mind but there was a certain someone who kept popping up his mind.

_Sakura…__Sakura…__Sakura…_

He just couldn't get her out of his head. He instantly regretted putting her on that bench, leaving her exposed to all the dangers of the night. _Damn, she was weak and probably still is! _Sasuke thought. But the image of her soft hair, her flashing eyes, and her creamy soft skin…He mentally slapped himself. He had to finish his revenge and no one was going to stop him. Not even a goddess ex teammate.


	2. Chapter 1

Sorry for the really short chapter last time. I'm also sorry for no commenting on the bottom. I'm new to fanfiction. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I tried to make it longer. I was like listening to Christy Carlson Romano's song Anyone But Me and it gave me inspiration to write this chapter.

**Naruto does not belong to me. It belongs to Kishimoto.**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 1

Sakura ran as fast as she could, but her legs way. She finally announced to the others that they were setting up camp in a little clearing in the woods. They agreed silently. The moment Sakura turned her head to set up the tent, the boys starting talking among themselves silently.

"Akamaru just got a lead on where Sasuke might be. Should we tell her?" Kiba raised his eyes to look at the older boy. Lee shook his head. "Look at her. [They turn to look at Sakura and they find her asleep on top of the tent.] She's exhausted. If we were to tell her, she wouldn't stop until she's found Sasuke. It's better not to."

They looked at her again and picked her up bridal style and continued to set up camp.

**Next Day**

"Come one people!" Sakura was screaming orders early in the morning. VERY early in the morning. As soon as they woke up, they ate breakfast and went on their way. Lee and Kiba looked at each other and nodded. Both decided silently that this would be a good time to tell Sakura that they had a lead on Sasuke. They abruptly stopped and Sakura took notice.

"What's the matter?" She was curious. Lee coughed. Kiba sighed and started, "Last night, Akamaru got lead on Sasuke and it was coming from Amegakure. It's due north."

Sakura looked at them and then started north, toward Amegakure.

* * *

Karin had just finished healing Sasuke. He got up and flexed his arms. _Still in good shape, _he thought. He activated his Sharingan and looked at his surroundings._ Definitely does not seem like the regular world, something's peculiar about it, _he thought.

"Karin! Try and sense where we are!" Sasuke tried not to sound desperate, but he failed. Karin just smirked at him and closed her eyes. _It seems like we're inside….Madara's head?!_ Karin immediately opened her eyes and screamed. Sasuke ran to her and asked, "Where the hell are we, Karin?! Answer me! Where the hell are we?!" Tears sprang to her eyes and she started shakily.

"We are inside Madara's head."

Sasuke stared at her like she was kind of crazy bitch. "Are you fucking serious?" She just nodded her head meekly. He sighed. _**Teleportation Jutsu. **_They appeared in the woods.

Sasuke took Karin by the hand and started running toward Konoha. She started blushing like mad, but he didn't seem to notice. _I think that if we can get to Konoha, then Madara won't be able to find us. Now all we have to do is find Jugo and Suigetsu._

But Sasuke didn't know that he really didn't leave Madara's head. Madara had just heard everything he had thought.

* * *

Kakashi and Yamato were getting some stuff and Naruto was looking around. "Do you think that Sakura will be alright?" Yamato was whispering quietly so that Naruto won't hear. "She's going to be alright." But it wasn't Kakashi's voice that answered, it was Sai's. Naruto abruptly stopped what he was doing and turned around. "Sai? Where's Sakura? Aren't you supposed to be with her? Where are the others?" Naruto started scanning the area. Sai shook his head. _He's just as stupid as always. _"I took you. Sakura-san's alright. I'm here to tell the meaning behind her actions." He stopped and looked at Naruto to make sure he was paying attention. He was on full alert.

"You know that Sakura-san doesn't really love you, but she loves you as a brother. The reason she said I love you was she was just trying to protect you. She didn't want you to get hurt just because of that promise you made her two years ago."

Naruto looked incredulous. "Where is she now?"

"She's looking for Sasuke."

Naruto looked at Kakashi. "Shit," was all he could say. "We have to go after her! She'll get herself killed!"

Sai put a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "I believe that if Sakura-san wanted your help, she would have asked you for help." Naruto looked at Kakashi and Yamato for help, but they just shook their head in agreement with Sai.

"Fine." _Sakura-chan…I hope you know what you're doing. _

_

* * *

  
_

"Sakura-san, it seems like Sasuke was here." Lee was looking very tired after a few hours of water.

"Well, we have to get to him before anyone else does!"

"Hai!" Sakura looked at the others that were willing to risk their lives to help her. _Thank you, guys. _And then to Sasuke, _Sasuke I'm going to bring you home today._

**After a few hours**

It was getting dark and they still haven't found Sasuke. They came to a clearing when they heard some noises. They hid behind some trees and looked.

It was Sasuke and Karin setting up camp.

They hi-fived each other silently and began to plan their assault.

Sakura looked at her teammates and sighed. _We are strong enough for Sasuke. I'll just have to use the backup plan._ Kiba looked at her and said, "What now?"

All Sakura said was a simple sorry.

And then everything went black.

* * *

Thanks for everyone who reviewed the last time. I hope I made this chapter long enough.

Please R&R! If you don't know, Naruto and the people who were with him are going back to Konoha.


	3. Chapter 2

Thank you to everyone who review and added me to their alert list. I'll try and update this story twice every week. I'm on break only for another 3 days and it's tests and exams all the way, so I really don't know when I'm going to be able to update it. Please don't hate me. **Naruto does not belong to me. It belongs to Kishimoto.**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 2

_Last Chapter_

_All Sakura said was a simple sorry._

_Then everything went black._

When Kiba woke up, he found himself laying beside Lee in a hospital bed. He got up and looked around and saw Naruto sleeping in a chair. _Oh my god, where the hell is Sakura?_, the first thing that came to mind. He tried to get up, but he couldn't.

"Don't. You're only going to get worse. Lay down and get some rest."

Kiba turned around to Kakashi standing at the doorway of the hospital room. "Where is Sakura? Where is she?" he asked. The older man just shrugged his shoulders. "When we got to you, she wasn't there. And oh, Kiba, Sasuke and his teammate are in the other room across the hall." He nodded. As Kakashi left the room, he thought to himself. _If we got Sasuke, where the hell could she be? Oh well, at least we got Sasuke. _

Sasuke woke up to the screaming of Karin. "Shut the hell up! Where are we?" He instantly activated his Sharingan. _Oh damn! I tried to get away from this place for years, but I still get dragged here. _He slammed his fist on the nearby table, resulting the crushing sound of the table being bent into a billion pieces. _I bet it's that stupid idiot that brought me here. I'll kill him when I kill Danzou. _Then he looked thoughtful. _This might work. Danzou is the Hokage. Maybe I should take this opportunity.._ His thoughts were interrupted by Naruto and Kakashi coming in. _Where's Sakura? She would usually be the first one to hug me…I wonder where is she? _Naruto wore an unreadable expression on his face and Kakashi, on the other hand, if looks could strangle…Sasuke shivered at the thought.

"Where's Sakura, teme?"

Sasuke looked perplexed. "Huh?" was all he could muster.

"Don't play with us Sasuke. We know you know where Sakura is." Kakashi was fuming.

Sasuke smirked. "I really have no idea what you guys are talking about." He really had no idea what was going on, but he thought it was funny to play with this guys.

Naruto came up and grabbed his shirt by the collar. "Don't talk shit with us. We know you know where Sakura is. It's your fault she's missing. If you hadn't left the village, then this would've never happened." Sasuke still had his smirk on when Ino and the rest of the gang [Kiba, Lee, Shino, Hinata, Tenten, Neji, Shikamaru, and Chouji] came in.

"We came as soon as we heard." Ino looked at Sasuke and then ran to him and shook him with all her might. "Tell me where Sakura is, you selfish bastard, or I swear I'll send you to the deepest pits of hell and the devil will curse the name Uchiha forever." Tears were spilling out of eyes now. Shikamaru and Chouji came forward and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

Sasuke shook his head. This time he looked serious. "I really don't know where she is."

"Then where could she be then?"

Sasuke shook his head. "You could always send a couple of ANBU after her. They're bound to find her." _Am I really worried about Sakura?_

Naruto and everyone else looked at him. "I can't believe it. I really can't believe that THE Sasuke Uchiha has feelings. And I thought the world was coming to an end." Naruto laughed as Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Shut up, dobe. I couldn't care less about what happens to Sakura. I don't even know why I'm here."

That hit a nerve with Naruto.

"You self-absorbed bastard! Sakura risked her life to get you back to Konoha! We don't know where she is! She's lost all because of you. And I thought you actually cared for her." Naruto shook his head. "You know she still loved you after all these years. You still shun her away like she was a piece of crap. And myself..." He chuckled a bit before continuing. "I can't even believe that I called you a teammate." With that, he left the room. He just said, "Hn."

That little comment earned him a billion glares. Then he was all alone with an unconscious Karin. He laid back down and closed his eyes.

_Maybe I am a bastard._

He shook off that thought.

_I gotta think of how I'm going to kill Danzou. _

**Or maybe you're just thinking about a way to join the cause and save your precious cherry blossom.**

_Where the fuck did you come from?! _

**I am your inner. Ha, scared you didn't I? And I thought Uchihas couldn't be scared.**

_Hn._

**Ha, so I did scare you! I am awesome. So the famous Sasuke Uchiha ****can**** be scared. This is too good to be true. *takes out a handkerchief and wipes tears***

_Shut up. No one asked you to be here. Anyways this is my problem. Not yours._

**You forget. I am you. Dumbass.**

_Shut up._

**Is that your only retort? Wow and I thought you had more, but I guess you still have a small vocabulary.**

…

**Are you ignoring me? **

…

**Idiot! Answer me!**

_I'm sorry. This number is currently not available. Please hang up and dial again._

…

Then all of a sudden, a scheme popped into mind. Sasuke smirked. He got up and shook Karin awake. "Hurry up, Karin. Locate Suigetsu and Jugo. Something just came up."

"Hai." She closed her eyes. _Where are they? Ohh, I found them. Oh no! They're being surrounded by samurai! I have to tell Sasuke-kun. _"Sasuke-kun! I found them! They're still in the Land of the Iron and they're surrounded by samurai!" Sasuke quickly got up and teleported them to the Land of the Iron.

"**Chidori!**" Sasuke electrocuted the whole lot of samurai.

"Look who came to save us, Jugo." Suigetsu turned to Sasuke. "And I thought that this day would never come."

Karin rolled her eyes. "Sasuke-kun needs us to do something. It involves Danzou."

Suigetsu and Jugo got closer to them. "We're listening."

* * *

"Damn it!" Naruto silently cursed himself.

Kakashi put a hand on his shoulder. "Considering Sasuke's nature, I'm not surprised. This isn't the first time he's escaped from a hospital room." He turned to Hinata. "Locate Sasuke."

"Yes, sir." She closed her eyes.

"I found him, Kakashi-sensei.'

Sasuke was coming back to Konoha with his team.

Naruto, Kakashi, Hinata, and Neji were coming to get him.

"Sakura."

"Yes, Mizukage?"

"It looks like we have a problem. With your teammates."

Sasuke was jumping from tree to tree until he barely missed a kunai. "Stop." He scanned his surroundings. A couple of kunai came from his right and he jumped out of the way. He landed on the ground with his team behind him. Naruto landed in front of him.

"I should have known." Sasuke looks and smirks at Naruto.

"I'm dragging you back to the village."

"Ok."

They look at him like he's crazy. He is crazy. I mean, since when did a **Uchiha **agree with anybody. The world must be going mad.

They walk silently back to the village.

Little did they know that Danzou had ANBU waiting for them back at village.

As they opened the door, they were greeted with a surprise.

"Hello. We'll be taking Sasuke now."

"NO!"

Then there was madness. When Danzou was about strike Sasuke, a hand stopped him.

"Don't."

As they turned around, they saw a face they thought was lost.


End file.
